There are known object identification devices for identifying a target part of a specified object displayed on an image. In these object identification devices, there is known a technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165046.
The technology disclosed in the Patent Publication divides posture patterns, i.e. posture variations, of the target part of an object into plural posture-pattern categories, and configures a plurality of classifiers provided for the respective posture-pattern categories. For example, if the target part of an object is the face of a person, there are many posture patterns, such as posture patterns of the face orientation, posture patterns of the face tilt, and posture patterns of the face size.